Guy's Night
by Herocuties
Summary: Almost every guy in the arcade have been waiting for this night for weeks. Including Ralph and Felix. But what will happen when Felix wife Calhoun has a tempting offer that same night that he can not refuse! What will Felix do? Rated M for a lot of sexual themes. One-short! Enjoy!


Friday night at Mr. Litwak's arcade, the busy time of the week. Everyone go there for a good time. Especially, with the new hours he decide to add on the schedule.

But all goes away when it close at 9. After everybody leave, and the games finally have their own night!

"Yes, finally the night his ours!" Ralph said while wiping the mud of his body.

He runs to his house and started getting ready for guy's night.

Almost every guys in the arcade have been waiting for this night for weeks.

When they all come together and have a guy's night. With no trouble at all.

All the nicelander men were waiting out side for Ralph and Felix to head over to Tapper's.

All of them dress in there best outfit, ready to party.

Ralph coming out and Felix following be hide him. They both looking shape also.

"Swallow we go Gents?" Ralph said while letting the Nicelanders go first! "We shall!" All the men said.

When all them were about to go in the cart to head to Tapper's, Felix stop and realize he was missing his hat.

"Wait! I forgot my hat!" Felix said while touching his head.

"You guys go on, I'll meet you their." Felix said.

"Alright!" Ralph said while getting in the cart. " See ya there!" Ralph said while waving good bye.

Felix walk back to the apartment to get his hat.

While walking there, he was surprise that he hasn't seen Tammy come home from work yet.

She knew that tonight was guy's night, so maybe she stay in her game tonight. Felix was unsure but he knew that she was fine.

Felix open the door to his room and walk in to fine his hat.

He left it on the table but it wasn't there.

"Where my hat?" Felix said to him self.

"Right! I put it on the bed." Felix said to him self.

When he walk in there, he saw all these candles lit up everywhere and a bottle of red wine on the dresser with two glasses next to it.

Felix was confuse when he saw all of that. Then he look on the bed.

He saw his hat but someone was wearing it. It was Tammy.

Felix froze when he saw his wife. He turn immediately bright red.

She was not just wearing his work hat but his intire work outfit.

She was wearing his pants which wear extremely tight on her.

Also she was wearing his work shirt. It was to small and tight on her, it barley covered her breast.

And last but not least, his magic hammer was in her cleavage. Felix was about to pass out.

"Hi-ya short stack!" Calhoun said with a seductive grin. Felix just stood there like a statue, twitching his eye.

Calhoun never done this before. The pass couple mouths they been married. Nothing at all like this.

"T-T-Tammy!" Felix trying to speak.

"What you think?" Calhoun said while pulling the hammer out of her cleavage.

Felix just still standing there in shock " W-W-what are y-you do-ing?"

"I thought we could just some fun loving night. All alone, with nobody to disturbed us!" Calhoun said while twirling the hammer in her hand.

"Honey I-I have guy's night! We been planing this for weeks now!" Felix trying to explain to his wife which was extremely difficult when she dress up with like that.

"But we haven't done this in weeks to, you know!" Calhoun said with that same grin on her face.

It was true they haven't made love in weeks because they been so busy lately with the new arcade hours. They haven't got the chance too.

Now Felix has a chance to do so. Felix was so tempted by his wife but he felt bad leaving the guy's hanging.

"Tammy has much I would love to stay, I just ca...!"

He was cut of when Calhoun stated to unbutton her shirt.

Felix eyes grow bigger. Calhoun had only one button left. And that was the one directly in the middle of covering her breast. One more button, she would be completely topless.

Felix was dying. He swear that he could do his little dying thing he does in his game.

"Only you can finish unbuttoning it!" Calhoun said still with the sexy grin she had.

Felix was going crazy inside. He can just turn around and walk out and go hang out with all of his friends or make love to his gorgeous wife right now!

He been dying the past couple of weeks to make love with his wife and now he had the chance. Especially, how she dress right now, how couldn't he?

Felix thought to him self. "Come Felix, walk out and go hang out with your buddy's! Don't leave them hanging!" One voice said in his head.

"No Felix! Stay make some love with your wife. Your friend will understand. There a reason why your name is lucky!" A different voice said into his head.

Felix had no idea what to do. He knows he going to regret something whatever he doesn't do.

"You know there going to be other guy night's and not a night like this ever again he said!" Another voice in his head said.

Then he notice Calhoun taking her pants off. Calhoun is just now wearing underwear and the tight shirt. "Fix me Felix!" Calhoun said while laying on the bed.

Felix couldn't take anymore he hop on the bed with his wife and started to take his clothes off. He was going to make sweet love with his wife tonight!

And nobody was going to stop him!

**At the party **

"What's taking him so long!" Ralph ask to some of the other guys who were drinking beer right next to him.

"I have no idea! I bet he's on his way right now"! Tapper said.

Ralph nodded his head and took another swig of his beer.

**Back at penthouse **

After the climax, Felix and Calhoun were laying on the bed, trying to catch there breath.

Felix was laying there with his arms across above his head. Smiling and with big bright honeyglows on his cheeks.

"You have no idea how much I miss this!" Felix said,taking a deep breath

Calhoun laid there smiling towards him. "I forgot what that felt like!" Felix said taking another deep breath.

"That's why I wanted to do it tonight! Are you mad about missing guy's night?" Calhoun ask while leaning up on the bed.

"Guys night? What are you talking about?! Felix said to Calhoun with a smile.

Calhoun smiled also at him and the lean in for a kiss.

"You ready for another round? Calhoun ask.

"Yes Ma'am!"

**Back At the party **

"No I haven't seen Felix yet!"Clyde said, the ghost from Pacman.

"Where is he?!" Ralph kept asking him self and looking around.

**Back at penthouse **

Calhoun was on top of Felix, making out with him.

Felix could still not believe this is happing.

He waited weeks for this. And it's happing now.

Felix just ease into it more and more.

He totally forgot about guy's night.

**Back At the party **

Ralph was just sitting down drinking with all his buddy, drinking a ton of beer.

And playing a round of cards. But still kept a eye out for Felix.

**Back at penthouse **

"What made you decide to do this?!" Felix said while moving the wine around in his glass.

"I know you been dying the last couple of weeks with out it! And trust me so have I too. So I decide to spice thing up!" Calhoun said while siping her wine.

"Thank you honey, I owe you! Felix said while finishing his wine.

"You can owe me right now!" Calhoun said while placing the wine glasses on the bed side.

Felix smiled and said "Has you wish Ma'am!"

**Back At the party **

"Ya, to bad Felix isn't here!" Ralph Said

"Where is he anyway!" Roy said "He said he will meet us here!"

"Probably with is smoking, hot wife!" Said Markowski.

"Why you say that?!" Ralph ask.

"Because I over head talking to her self this morning and let's just say Felix having his own night over there with his wife!" Markowski said.

"So Felix is getting some!" Ralph Said.

"Yup!"Markowski said while dealing the cards.

"I cant believe he ditch us for his wife!" Gene said while taking another swig of beer.

"Well, guys if that was us in the same situation, We will probably do the same thing." Markowski said while passing out the cards.

"Ya, ya, true!" All the guys agreed.

They all got back to the card game.

**Back at penthouse **

After the 4 around, Felix and Calhoun were very tired but they did not want to stop

They were laying there and they couldn't stop kissing each other.

Felix did not want this night to end.

Technically, it never will because its always night in his game. But you know what I mean.

They haven't had a night like this since their honeymoon.

Felix was in heaven.

**Back At the party **

"Markowski wins again!" Clyde said.

"Wow! 3 time in a row. Nice job buddy!" Ralph said

Markowski was grabbing all the money that he won that around.

"I'm curious what Calhoun said! Can you tell us?" Ralph ask.

Markowski smiled and but his arms be hide his head.

"All I head was that she was going to surprise him in their bedroom. And ... Markowski stared to snicker. "And wear his work clothes"!

All the guys burst out laughing.

**Back at penthouse **

Felix was one satisfied lucky little hero that night.

His wife was sound a sleep.

Felix was just laying there, he couldn't stop smiling.

Felix look at the clock it was midnight.

Guy's night was over and he didn't care.

He just had the night of his life.

He look out the window and saw all the Nicelanders and Ralph coming back.

Felix still felt bad that he miss guy's night and he said he was going to be their.

Felix got some clothes on and went outside to apologize to them.

Ralph had a little to much to drink that night. Some of the Nicelanders were helping him get home alright.

Ralph notice Felix walk outside of the apartment.

"Hey it Mr. Got lucky man!" Ralph whispered to the Niclanders said.

All the Nicelanders snickered a little.

Felix smiled and said"Hey guy I want to apologize about not being there tonight. You see.."

Ralph interrupted Felix. " Ya we know why you weren't there! Because someone got laid, am I right!"

All the guys burst out laughing. Except, Felix who just turned red.

"You guys knew?!" Felix ask.

"Well ya, there's only one thing that could keep you from guys night. And that's is a naked chick in your bed!" Ralph said, trying to hold his balance.

"So you guys aren't mad at me?!"

"Nah! We understand! Right guys!?"

All the Nicelanders nodded there heads.

Felix smiled " Thanks guys! Well I'm going to bed, so good night guys Felix said while waving and turing around and headed back to the apartments.

"And I promise ill be there next time!" Felix yelled.

"Don't make promise you can't keep!" Ralph yelled back while walking to his house.

Felix just smiled has he was walking back to the apartment.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! Please Please Please Review or PM! It real helps! If you have any ideas about this couple, Give me your ideas and ill try to turn it into a story! In till next time, Honeyglows! **


End file.
